Doubts Resolved
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: Some doubts of Yoshitaka's are resolved in a very delicious manner... warning! Lemon! A little OOC... sorry about that but it's the catalyst. Hope you enjoy anyway!


_ "You will never have a normal relationship with Izumi!"_

The last barb that Seiichiro had hurled at Yoshitaka before disappearing four years ago reverberated in Yoshitaka's mind as he shot up straight in bed. At the time, that accusation hadn't bothered him, but now, with the recurring nightmare, he couldn't help but wonder – what if what Izumi wanted was a real, normal relationship?

For weeks now, he had been dreaming of Izumi leaving his mansion, packing Mitsuki and Pochi up and going to Seiichiro's to live. Although she hadn't moved out in the past four years, mostly because there was nowhere else with accommodations for Pochi, who was to say she wouldn't? Now that she didn't owe him anything, she was free to go, and had been for quite a while.

The thought had him almost crying in fear and dread. God, if she left, then who would he torment? She'd take Mitsuki and Anna with her, and he'd be alone – like he'd been before she had come into his life, bringing with her the joy and the laughter. He'd already had a brief taste of what it was like without her in his life, and although it had happened four years ago, he was not eager to repeat that painful experience.

He clapped his hands and turned on the lights. Looking around at his room, at the vast emptiness of it, he was suddenly extremely dissatisfied. What was the point of having a custom-made king-size bed if he had no one to share it with? He wanted Izumi to lie beside him in the bed and keep it warm for him.

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, his eyes straying to the closet where he kept all the outfits that he'd created for Izumi. He knew that there was a special one there – the wedding dress in the safe so long ago, only edited.

It was a strapless and incredibly short garment. The bodice was a creamy white satin and had intricate designs on it, so that it caught the light just so and gleamed beautifully. He had designed beautiful shoes to match, strappy high-heeled sandals, almost stilettos, but they had better support and were much more comfortable. A filmy veil with a clip that attached to a tiara and white gloves that reached to her elbow completed the ensemble.

As he looked at the outfit, he realised how much he really wanted her to wear it. Of course, he would make sure she had no other choice by removing all the other clothes in her closet, or replacing her clothes while she was in the bath…

He didn't know how he was going to make her his forever, but the plan that he had to make her wear his wedding dress calmed him enough for the moment that he could go back to sleep.

"Oh, gosh, this feels so good," Izumi mumbled to herself as she relaxed in the bath, letting all the tension flow out of her muscles as she soaked in the healing water. Yoshitaka had been particularly annoying and Pochi had been extra horny today, which made for a lot of running around screaming and beating Yoshitaka up. She was so tired.

Yoshitaka, hanging out in the secret compartment behind the bath, quickly snatched Izumi's maid uniform and replaced it with the wedding ensemble, before slipping out quietly. It wouldn't do for her to notice him before he left, after all. He winced, thinking of the hell she would put him through. Then again, that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much – she was spunky, gutsy and loyal to her beliefs.

When Izumi finally lifted herself from the bath, with every intention of going to bed immediately, she found herself staring at a miniscule wedding dress. She clenched her fists as her head started throbbing. "Yoshitaka!" she yelled, infuriated. Why did he persist in bugging her all the time?

She then realised that if he were to burst in while she was naked, the consequences would be worse for her. She sighed resignedly and started to put on the dress. As expected, it molded to her like a second skin, enhancing her better features and drawing attention away from her worst features. She looked in the basket again and found gloves and a veil. She sighed. Since she had to wear the dress, she might as well indulge him. She pulled on the gloves and attached the veil to the top of her head.

She knew that a matching pair of shoes would be waiting for her outside the bath. She sighed, dreading the outrageous shoes that would surely be waiting for her, and was pleasantly surprised by the beautiful shoes that instead awaited her.

Still, it was deplorable that he'd snuck in on her in her bath! She was used to this by now, but it was still not something she ever turned the other cheek at. "_Yoshitaka_!" she yelled, stomping out angrily, her teeth grinding together.

He winced from his comfortable chair in a nearby room, but when she marched in, he quickly put on his sadistic smirk. "Well, well!" he said, getting up to walk around her. "This looks good on you!" He chose to ignore the rigidness in her tense body that said she was trying to restrain herself from punching him into the stratosphere.

"Yoshitaka," she muttered, her voice low with undisguised anger. "Why do you keep making this shit for me to wear? A _wedding dress_? Seriously? Am I to take this as a sign that you want to marry me?" she asked scornfully.

Yoshitaka had just been about to try and cop a feel. At her words, he froze, and his heart squeezed painfully. _Yes_, his soul cried, but he looked at her face and knew she was only being sarcastic. Tears threatened, and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep them from flooding his eyes. Only girls cried, he reiterated to himself. He would not cry!

"Of course not," he said in a voice that wobbled.

It was no good. The tears were coming. In a bid to save face, he quickly ran to his room. Why was he even crying? He should be used to Izumi by now, but the way she's suggested that he might want to marry her, in that scornful, dismissive tone, had set his hopes on fire, incinerating them.

Izumi stood there, stunned. She had never imagined that Yoshitaka would feel so deeply about her. In truth, the only reason she had said that was to prove to both herself and him that nothing could come out of this stupid infatuation, and that she was only wasting her time pining away for him. She had loved him for so long – four years, to be exact. And if she was completely honest with herself, a part of her had been flattered and happy to be wearing a wedding gown made by Yoshitaka.

She sighed and moved towards his room, where she knew he had gone. "Yoshitaka!" she called, starting to run as fast as she could without falling in her heels. Soon she was at his door. She raised her fist and knocked on the door hesitantly. "Yoshitaka?" she called. When there was no answer, she knocked again. "Yoshitaka? I'm coming in, all right?" she told him.

When she walked in, she was extremely surprised to find him not at his computer looking at porno pictures or at his desk drawing more outfit designs, but sitting on his bed, his back turned away from her. "Go away," he said quietly.

Besides the fact that his voice held no heat, there was also the dejected slump in his shoulders that told her he needed her to comfort him.

"Yoshitaka…" she said in a voice laced with poignant tenderness and love, as she moved towards him and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping her arm around him and pulling him close, not caring that he was probably having a field day nestled so close to her.

Yoshitaka wasn't – but he did notice, and was surprised at how nice she was being to him. "Izumi, do you really think about being married to me in that way?" he asked curiously. If she said she did, he could always laugh it off as a joke and smirk at her for falling for it, but what if she didn't?

Izumi sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to think of how she would answer that question. Finally she decided to just be honest, and damn the consequences to hell.

"No," she told him, and as he stared at her in shock, she quickly made the rest of her confession. "In fact… if you were serious… I'd really like it," she said in a small voice, in a rush, the words all tumbling out of her.

Yoshitaka was so surprised that he wrenched himself out of her embrace to stare at her. "Really?" he asked hoarsely, unable to say much more. Nervously, Izumi slanted her eyes towards him. "Y-yeah," she said in a small voice, suddenly losing all her confidence.

Yoshitaka sat up and placed a hand on her face and one around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he leaned in to kiss Izumi. She didn't squirm away, but she did close her eyes. He decided to take that as permission to continue and closed the distance between them, and gently laid his lips on hers.

Despite having lived with each other for four years, they had never kissed, never even given the slightest indication that they even loved each other, but none of it was apparent in the kiss. It was magic, and that was the only word that could be used to describe it. The moment their lips met, sparks flew, clichéd as it may have sounded. Both Izumi and Yoshitaka had rolled their eyes at the phrase, yet they found that it was, oddly enough, true.

Oddly enough, this was Yoshitaka's first kiss, and he was enthralled by the new experience. Izumi seemed so strong all the time but she was actually so soft. Her mouth was just so sweet, it was incredible. He had to have more, and so he gently licked the crease between her lips, seeking entrance.

Izumi was unable to deny him anything; she obediently opened her mouth, allowing him to sweep his tongue into her mouth and conduct a leisurely exploration of it, enjoying the gentle intrusion on her mouth. But it was not enough. She pressed harder against him, seeking more, that elusive _more _that she needed so badly.

For his part, Yoshitaka was having trouble keeping his movements gentle when all he wanted was to pull her close to him and ravish her mouth – and the rest of her. Izumi wasn't helping either, rubbing herself against him unconsciously, reminding him of the delights that he still hadn't explored.

He couldn't help himself, and ran his hands over her bare shoulders and the upper portion of her back. Her skin was so soft and beautiful, glowing with a radiance that shone from within. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her chin, her neck, and her shoulder. Izumi squirmed uncomfortably, and he raised his head to peer down at her.

Izumi didn't understand much of what was going on – she had still retained much of her innocence, despite living with Yoshitaka and Pochi for so many years, and she wasn't sure how to proceed. She wanted to touch Yoshitaka, but wasn't sure how or where she could.

Yoshitaka must have seen the uncertainty in her eyes, because he leaned down to capture her mouth again, murmuring, "Do what feels right," to her. He didn't want her to be afraid of their coupling, he wanted her to enjoy it with all that she had – like he was.

Do what feels right…? Lost in a haze of confusion and desire, those words were all Izumi had to cling onto. Gently, hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Yoshitaka, pulling him closer, her only anchor in the maelstrom of sensation he had flung her into.

At her reaction, Yoshitaka groaned softly into her mouth and pushed her back so that they lay on the bed, Yoshitaka half lying over her as he kissed her with barely restrained desire as his hands moved over her body. He felt the satin of her gloves press against his arms and it wasn't enough, he had to feel her bare skin against his.

He sat up, breathing hard, and pulled the gloves off her, before tossing them carelessly onto the bedside table. Izumi blinked as she became aware that he was undressing her when he pulled her up into a sitting position and began to unfasten the miniscule dress.

Although she was sure he had spied on her in the bath countless times, it was still uncomfortable for her to be undressed in front of him, and she squirmed away from him, whimpering in protest. Startled, Yoshitaka let her go, before coming back to his senses and frowning at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry knitting his brow slightly.

She blushed and turned away, and when she did, understanding suddenly dawned on him. He tiled her chin towards him. "Izumi?" he told her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm serious."

When she heard that, her face suffused with colour. "Really?" she asked, her voice unsteady. She clearly didn't believe him, when it was a hundred percent true. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as her anywhere, on porn sites, on the streets, not even Angelina Jolie could compare to his beautiful Izumi.

Well, there was only one thing to do. He might not be able to convince her with words, but he might be able to convince her with his actions. He nodded as he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her gently again, before once again starting to unfasten her dress.

"It's not fair," Izumi whispered suddenly, causing Yoshitaka to pause in surprise. "It's not fair that I'm going to be almost naked while you're fully clothed," she told him, her hands going to his shirt as she started to unbutton it.

After getting over his initial surprise, Yoshitaka recovered and with a new vigor, started to undo the many little fastenings. For the first time, he wondered impatiently why he had made the dress so hard to unfasten… what the hell had he been thinking? Maybe he should replace those tiny yet beautiful pearly hooks with a piece of Velcro… Then he lost his train of thought completely when Izumi finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved her hands up to his bare shoulders to slide the shirt off him. He was forced to release her for a moment as he dropped the shirt, before he finally finished unbuttoning her dress and slipped it off her and tossed it on the floor, something he would regret greatly later, but for now he couldn't care less.

Izumi sat before him braless, wearing a blush and little else. Yoshitaka had known that she couldn't be wearing a bra, because the cut of the dress just hadn't allowed for it, which was why he'd made the dress with in-built breast support – he didn't want his beautiful Izumi's body to start breaking down early.

As Izumi sat there, her fingers clenched in the bedspread, she blushed wildly, helplessly, as she drank in the sight of him. It seemed so decadent, so wrong somehow, yet perfectly right to see him shirtless and, she hoped, a lot more. In the four years that she'd known him, he'd bulked up a lot, morphing from that skinny perverted fourteen-year-old to a muscular and toned eighteen-year-old. A thick diamond patch of hair stretched across his chest, from pec to pec, and thinned out as it ran over his belly, thickening again slightly right before it disappeared into his pants.

She reached out to touch him without even realising it, instinctively reaching out to feel what looked to be perfection. When she realised that she was moving her hand towards his chest, she made a sound of helpless confusion and yanked it back, before ducking her head shyly.

Yoshitaka barely restrained the urge to groan in disappointment as she retracted her hand. "Izumi… whatever feels right, okay? You don't need to worry that you're going to displease me or anything. I don't think that's possible anyway," he continued. "In fact, I'd really like it if you'd touch me…" he trailed off, the dark hint of a blush appearing faintly on his cheeks.

Emboldened by his words, Izumi took the plunge and placed her hand on his chest, fingers spread. She inhaled sharply as she took in the feel of his body – the crisp hairs brushing against her skin, against the smooth, firm, toned golden-brown skin that covered him everywhere else. Intrigued, she leaned closer and moved her hand around his chest slightly, brushing his sensitive nipple by accident. His breath hissed out sharply upon contact.

Mistaking his pleasure for pain, Izumi panicked and jerked her hand away, saying, "I'm so sorry!" over and over again. Yoshitaka smiled at her in amusement, as much as his racing heart and the sudden tenseness in his body would allow. "It- didn't- hurt," he told her, his breathing laboured. He had to grit his teeth against the need to pull her hands back to his body. Her eyes flickered to his, still disbelieving. "Really," he hastened to reassure her. "In fact, it felt – really good."

She must have seen the honesty in his eyes, because she started to touch his nipple with one finger, tentatively, and Yoshitaka thought he might die of the pleasure that was so much and yet not enough. His erection was straining, and he felt ready to burst out of his skin, but he clamped down ruthlessly on his desire. For the first time in his life, he was not going to reach out to take what he wanted. He was going to be chivalrous to make Izumi's first time as pleasurable as possible.

"Izumi…" he croaked out. His voice sounded different, husky and strained from the effort he was exerting to stay in control. He breathed deeply. "You're not the only one who wants to touch." He hadn't meant to say it, to tell her and maybe scare her off, but he couldn't help it. His palms were almost itching to touch her, and his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest, he was so excited.

She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, before she said breathily, "Okay." After all, she did think it would feel nice to have Yoshitaka's hands on her…

When she consented, Yoshitaka immediately pulled her against him and lay down slowly, keeping her under him so that she lay under him, her fingers tangled in his hair as he lowered his head to suck on her nipple, toying with it with his tongue until it became turgid in his mouth, and moisture started to drip from between her legs. Not knowing the cause of it, she whimpered and rubbed her thighs against each other. She felt hot and sticky, which wasn't necessary a bad thing, but a throb was starting, which was rather worrisome.

Yoshitaka felt her squirm and undulate against him, and his erection grew to vast proportions. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard and needy before, not even when he'd been watching a particularly exciting porn flick. This was totally off the record for him. Experienced as he was, he was still swimming in uncharted waters, and he knew he had to keep his head to keep from losing control.

To try and gain control of his own excitement while increasing hers to the point where she could take him with ease, he pulled off her panties… and gulped. That plan had backfired big-time. She didn't shave her pubic bush, but she did keep it trimmed and neat – and he should have expected nothing less than that. Still, he was unprepared for the beauty of her sex. It was a delicate pink in colour, shaped beautifully, as if a god had deigned it upon himself to create the most beautiful object in the world – and he was sure it was.

He breathed deeply, trying to gain control of himself, and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to wrestle his body back under his control. Izumi opened her eyes and saw him like that – breathing hard, eyes closed in agony, and felt powerful. After all, it was _she _that had made him look like that, in such agony – he must think her beautiful. She had never felt particularly beautiful before, but now, seeing his facial expression, a wave of power swamped her, giving her renewed confidence.

She started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, her fingers moving dexterously, motivated by what she would find in his pants. When Yoshitaka opened his eyes, he was shocked to find that she was undoing his pants, an enigmatic smile on her face. "Izumi… I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" he told her, vaguely alarmed.

She leaned in and kissed him gently. "But I am," she told him in a sultry tone. He stared into her eyes for a moment and could see the amount of effort it was taking for her to be this brave and to try to take the lead, and he could not say no to her. With a groan of surrender, he lay down on the bed and allowed her to do what she would with him.

It seemed that they had switched places – only a few seconds ago, Yoshitaka had been in control, but now Izumi had that role in her pocket. She pulled his pants off and licked her lips in anticipation of what would come next. Yoshitaka went commando, and as he wasn't wearing any underwear, she could see his erection. It was thick and long, angry and red at the tip, which was oozing a clear fluid.

She smiled at him, cat-like, and sat next to him, taking his erection into her hand – and stopped. Surprised, Yoshitaka opened his eyes to look at her, and almost chuckled at the expression on her face. She clearly had no idea what she was supposed to do next. In fact, her expression of confusion and frustration was so cute that he would have laughed at her if he could have squeezed it out of him. He was literally unable to – the first touch of her hand on his cock stole his breath, and made every muscle in his body go rigid.

He suddenly knew that he could not do it – he couldn't lie still and let Izumi explore – not yet, anyway. After he had taken the edge of his lust, maybe he could, but definitely not now.

In fact, it was taking everything he had to continue lying there, and not quickly thrust into Izumi, ending his torment. But he knew that Izumi deserved better than that, and so he was trying his best to give it to her.

"I-Izumi…" he said in small gasps that was all his body would let him have. "I- I need…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say what he wanted without scaring her off. After all, she was an innocent, and although he was a virgin too, he had a lot more knowledge than her, and he knew that it always hurt the first time.

She smiled at him. "Okay," she said, placing her trust in him unconditionally. Her unwavering trust shook him to the core; that she was willing to rely on him when he was probably the only life buoy she had in a vast and tumultuous ocean made him shake with the intensity of emotion that swamped him.

"Izumi… it's going to hurt the first time, all right?" He wanted to warn her, to make sure she knew what was going on. She smiled at him and put her hand in his. "I know, Yoshitaka. And I trust you."

She trusted him. Emboldened, he gently laid her on the bed and covered her body with his. His erection prodded against her stomach, but there was nothing he could do about that. He laced his fingers with hers and, with droplets of sweat beading on his forehead, began to push into her, his careful control when he wanted to badly to just thrust into her and keep doing it until he reached his peaking was a testament to his love for her.

When he reached the fragile barrier of her innocence, he tightened his grip on her hand for fortification and thrust through it, burying himself deep. It was heaven. She was tight around him, yet hot and slick, the sensation of the swollen folds rubbing against him slowly shredding at the last ragged threads of his control.

For Izumi, the feeling of his hot and thick cock buried to the quick inside her was something she didn't know how to describe. He stretched her to the point where it was almost painful, and yet the fullness made her feel good. She murmured in confusion, turning her head just slightly to look at him.

Yoshitaka was trying his best to maintain what little control he had left, and failing miserably. With a muttered oath, he gave up the fight and began to power into her hard, shaking her and the bed with every strong movement he made. He felt Izumi's slick walls clenching around him, each contraction making his head spin and his balls tighten just a little bit more.

Then it happened. With a long, drawn-out moan, Izumi arched against him, panting, as she came. The pleasure was so great that it bordered on pain, and her muscles clenched and unclenched rhythmically, each one harder and harder until Yoshitaka just couldn't hold on anymore.

His balls tightened to the point of pain, and he arched against her as his seed exploded out of him in a great jetting rush, emptying all he had and more.

When it was over, the two of them lay together, just trying to catch their breath as their heart rates slowed down, and started to beat together.

Yoshitaka was so content he wanted to fall asleep, but there was one thing he needed to ask her. "Izumi… do you love me?" he asked, aware that he sounded like a needy little boy, but wanting – needing, to know.

She glared at him. "Yoshitaka, after all that you still ask? What do you take me for?" she snapped as best as she could, considering that she was still panting and weak.

And just like that, the doubts that had been niggling at him for so long were resolved. They would sort out all the other things later, but they loved each other, and that was enough for now.

_Hey, really hope you liked this one! This is definitely my longest lemon yet, and I think it's the best. Let me know what you think! Flames not appreciated, but constructive criticism is._

_Love, Peachy Hikaru_


End file.
